Strange Feelings
by YouAreTheLoveOfMyLifeKurtXoX
Summary: Puck starts to get strange feelings after seeing Kurt shirtless.. Will Puck find the answer to his feelings or will he be left alone to suffer with them..? One Shot PuckXKurt XXDD


**Sup people.. This is my new story.. Its my first time doing a one shot so please if you dont like it im sorry.. Also im sorry for deleting my other stories.. A lot of people didnt like them and I wasnt gonna continue with them.. But here is my new story PLEASE review if you like it..**

_This can be happening.. No I cant be gay! Im the bad ass and the sex shark.. How can I be gay..? _

Puck was freaking out, he never had these feelings before and now he cant keep the feelings away. He tried everything. He picked up a few girls from school and had sex with them but the feeling was different, he didnt enjoy it. He didnt know what to do.

_I guess this leaves my no choice, I have to take to Kurt.._

It was during lunch where Puck started to look for Kurt but he couldnt find him anywhere so he started to look for him around in the halls and in the class rooms.. He finally foun him in the choir room eating lunch.. alone. Kurt never does that he mainly hangs out with the girls that are in the Glee Club.

"Kurt.. Why are you in here alone and not with the girls..?"

Kurt looked up from whatever he was reading

"I needed to practice a song that I was wanting to sing in Glee today.."

"Oh.. well I need to talk to you.."

Kurt raised an eye brow

_Why would Puck want to talk to me..? And what about.. Well he does look scared or nervous or whatever.. I guess I could talk to him.._

"About what..?"

"My sexualitly.."

"Umm.. Everything alright..?" Kurt was now very confused.

"I dont know.. I started to get these random feelings I dont know why, I tried to do everything I can to make them go away. I even tried having sex with girls and that felt weird. I didnt enjoy it like I used to.. I didnt get hard, nothing.. I was hoping that you could help me.."

"So your telling me that your having gay feelings..?" Kurt raised his eye brow again, "Have you tried thinking about maybe you had these feelings before but you could just ignore thema dn now that your older its harder to do so..?"

"Maybe I dont know, I never found a guy attractive,hey there would be times I would hang with my sister and I would joke with her and say that this guy was hot and that guy was cute and stuff like that."

"And what happened as you did that..?"

"I would start getting hard, I would start to stair.."

"Okay.. Have you ever tried kissing a guy to see maybe if you like it or not..?"

"No, only because your the only gay guy i know and im not about to kiss you.."

Puck didnt mean to say that in a mean way but thats how it came out and as soon as he said it he regretted it..

_DAMN IT! _

Puck didnt know what to do anymore, he wante the feelings to go away but yet he didnt, and truth be told, he starte to get these feelings after him and Kurt got into a fight about Puck ripping one of Kurts shirts not meaning to and Kurt taking off his shirt in front of Puck to change it.

"Well if your just gonna be rude about it then just leave." Kurt glared at Puck.

"No wait Kurt im sorry, I didnt mean it like that.."

Kurt sighed he didnt have time for this but if it means helping a friend out then he would make time for it.

"Look im leaving early, and when I mean early I mean now. So if you want you can stop by later or something.. Finn will be gone for the night and my dad will be at the shop so it will only be me at the house."

"Oh ok.."

"Okay." Kurt said and left leaving Puck to stand there.

xxx

After school that day Kurt went down to his room to do some homework. He was getting bored it was like way to silent in the house for his liking so he went upstairs and started to play music from his ipod and started to clean just to give him something to do. It wasnt long when he heard a few light knocks on his front door.

Kurt went to answer it to see the one and only Noah Puckerman.

"Hey, good you could make it.. Come on in." Kurt gave Puck a light smile.

Puck nodde and came in.

"So, did you try any new thing to try and help with your feelings..?"

"No.. Well i starte thinking about your idea, kissing a guy to see if that helps.."

"Okay so who are you wanting to kiss.. Wait dont answer that yet. First i want to know what guy made you start feeling like this."

Puck siad something under his breathe.

"What..?"

"You did.. You made me start feeling like this..!"

"How..?"

"That day when i ripped your shirt and you changed it in front of me.."

"Oh.. Im still pissed at you for that."

"Well im sorry i didnt mean to.. But for your question, I was wondering if maybe I could kiss you since your the one that made me feel like this."

"Wiat, you are really wantingto kiss me..?" Kurt was way beyond confused.

Puck nodded.

_I waited years to hear him say those words.. Maybe not in that way but its close enough. _Kurt thought.

"U-umm.. Sure, if thats what you want..' Kurt stuttered a bit

Puck nodded took a deep breath and moved closer to Kurt. He looked Kurt right in his eyes as he started to slowly move closer to Kurt, he gaze moved down to Kurts parted lips.

_Come on Puck you can do this just kiss him._

Puck took another deep breath grabbed the back of Kurts neck and closed the gap between them smashing his lips to Kurt is a deep kiss. Puck tried to make is passionat and from hearing a small moan leavve Kurt he guessed he was doing it.

Puck moved Kurt closer to his body so now they were both flush together. Kurt wrapped his arms around Pucks neck.

_FUCK FINALLY!_ Was all that was running through Kurts mind.

Finally Puck pulled away and looked at Kurt.

"U-um.." Puck said.

"Your a good kisser. But did your feelings go away."

"No."

"Oh that sucks im sorry i couldnt help.."

"Oh Kurt trust me you did help."

"How..?"

Puck didnt answer Kurt all he did was dive in for another Kiss. Puck could never get over kissing Kurts soft lips. It felt to right to kiss him.

Kurt let out another moan and Puck made the kiss deeper. Hearing Kurt moan made Puck so hard. They were so into the kiss they didnt even hear the front door open and close.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Finn shouted when he saw Kurt and his bestfriend kissing.

They both flung apart and staired at Finn like they both just saw a ghost.

"F-Finn..What happened with you and Rachel..?" Kurt asked

"What the hell.. How could you guys just make out like that in the front room.. Next the take it in your room Kurt damn." Finn said and walked up to his room.

"Whaaaat..?" Puck said.

Kurt was just standing there laughing.

"And whats so funny Princess..?"

"You should have seen your face!" That was all Kurt would get out between his laughs.

_Im so gonna marry this guy someday!_

**Well people there it is for ya.. If you liked it please review if you didnt then thats to bad.. I know im not that goo of a writer but im getting there I guess.. Well Have a good day (or night)**


End file.
